gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Chandelier
Chandelier (En Español: Lampara de araña), es una canción presentada en el episodio We Built This Glee Club. La versión original pertenece a Sia. Letra Madison: Party girls don't get hurt Can't feel anything, when will I learn? I push it down, push it down Kitty: I'm the one for a good time call Phone's blowin' up, ringin' my doorbell I feel the love, feel the love Madison con Jane y New Directions: One, two, three One, two, three, drink One, two, three One, two, three, drink One, two, three One, two, three, drink Jane con Madison: Throw 'em back, till I lose count Madison con New Directions: I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist, like it doesn't exist I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier Jane y Kitty con New Directions: And I'm holding on for dear life Won't look down, won't open my eyes Keep my glass full until morning light Cause I'm just holding on for tonight Help me, I'm holding on for dear life Won't look down, won't open my eyes Keep my glass full until morning light Cause I'm just holding on for tonight, on for tonight Jane: Sun is up, I'm a mess Gotta get out now, gotta run from this Here comes the shame, here comes the shame Madison con Jane y New Directions: One, two, three One, two, three, drink One, two, three One, two, three, drink One, two, three One, two, three, drink Jane con Madison: Throw 'em back, til I lose count Madison con New Directions: I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist, like it doesn't exist I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier Jane y Kitty con New Directions (Madison): And I'm holding on for dear life (Oh-woah!) Won't look down, won't open my eyes Keep my glass full (y Madison: until morning light) Cause I'm just holding (y Madison: on for tonight) Help me, I'm holding on for dear life (Woah) Won't look down, won't open my eyes (I'm holding my open my eyes) Keep my glass full until morning light (Until morning light) Cause I'm just holding on for tonight, (I'm just holding on) On for tonight, (Yeah) on for tonight Cause (Oh) (y Madison: I'm just holding on for tonight) Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight (Oh-oh, oh) On for tonight (con Madison: on for tonight) Cause I'm just holding on for tonight (Holding on, holding on) Cause I'm just holding on for tonight (Yeah, yeah) Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight (Ooo) Madison con Jane, Kitty, y New Directions: On for tonight, on for tonight Videos thumb|center|300 px Curiosidades * Es la última presentación de las Chicas de New Directions en toda la serie. * Es el primer y último Perfomance de las Chicas de New Directions de la Sexta Temporada. * Este es el único Performance de las Chicas de New Directions en la Sexta Temporada. * Esta es la última vez Jane canta en la serie. * Durante la actuación, Myron está bailando en la audiencia con una peluca rubia y un traje de cuerpo desnudo. Esta es una referencia al vídeo musical original. * El último trío en la serie. * Es la primera canción donde Madison tiene un solo y Mason no participa. * Es el segundo Full Performance de la Sexta Temporada con mas visitas en Youtube con 5.070.464 views, siendo sólo superada por Problem que tiene 6.686.584, hasta el momento. Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Madison Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kitty Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Jane Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del episodio We Build This Glee Club Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Chicas de New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en las Seccionales